Toddy & The BLOB
by WildCeed
Summary: This story comes out of neccessity.I looked around and saw there was no fics about Todd and Fred. So i give you perhaps the first and last Treddy Fic! New Chap up!
1. Default Chapter

Toddy & The BLOB  
  
By WildCeed  
  
  
  
"When did girls get so shallow?" Fred Dukes asks dejectedly. He set his hefty body at the table and took the cover off his extra thick milk shake.  
  
"Uh, I dunno, yo. Probably after the 1920's." Todd's head was hidden in the fridge. He was sniffing at a sandwich he'd seen in there for about a week. After a shrug he grabbed it and hopped over to the table.  
  
"How you figure that?" Freddy questions. He puts his head back and downs more than half of the shake. "Owwww" he groans a moment later holding his large hands to his head "Brain freeze"  
  
Todd smirked. He had a real good joke about that one. After a second he mentally shakes his head. Nah, it'd be too easy and besides Fred hadn't done anything to him. "Uh, well, just think. Like 100 years ago girls woulda gone crazy for guys like us"  
  
Fred massages his temples, thinking. "Hey, you're right. Girls woulda loved me!" he flexes his large arms "Big strong guy like me. I coulda did all the work."  
  
Todd nods in agreement taking a bite of his moldy sandwich "Yeah, and they didn't take baths everyday like Pietro and them. You know why? Cause it wasn't important. They had tons of better stuff to do. I have tons of stuff to do today. Who cares about baths?"  
  
"To bad we weren't born 100 years ago" Fred says sighing. He twirls his finger along the rim of his milkshake carton. "Yeah." Todd says from around the last bite of the sandwich "Eh, who cares. We don't need baths and we don't need shallow girls"  
  
Fred looks up, gazing at Todd curiously. "Do you really think that?"  
  
"Yeah, sure" the younger mutant say shrugging, oblivious to the other's peculiar glance. "Hmmm" Fred mutters as he reaches out and idly fiddles with a loose strand of Todd's brown hair.  
  
Todd's eyes rose to the top of his head then lowered to look at Fred "Eh, Fred, yo."  
  
"Shhh" Fred whispered. The idiotic look gone from his eyes replaced by one of never before seen seriousness. "You know. I think Pietro's suit looked really good on you. You looked.fast," he murmured  
  
"Uh..thanks.I think.." Todd asked starting to feel uncomfortable. Fred's hand was stroking his cheek. Fred's hand was surprisingly soft.  
  
"Want some shake?" Fred asked indicating the melting liquid with his other hand.  
  
Now this was very weird. Fred rarely ever offered anyone any of his food. But Todd wasn't about to pass up a chance for hassle free treats.  
  
"Sure." He stuck out his tongue aiming for the cup. His tongue flicked into the cup and back out perfectly except that some of it flew onto his nose. "Heh" Tod reached up to wipe the shake off only to find Fred's hand already brushing it off. Todd gulped and followed Fred's every movement. Fred reached down and slowly drunk the rest of the shake, his eyes never leaving Todd's. When the larger teen had finished his shake he set the cup down.  
  
Todd looked at his worn sneakers. Fred had a large milk mustache on his upper lip. Normally that type of thing would be funny but now. For some reason he couldn't look at Fred.  
  
Fred, on the other hand was having no trouble looking at the boy who had been his closest friend ever since he'd set foot into Bayville. The Chocolate banana milkshake was beginning to drip from his upper lip to his lips. It was now or never. Fred made his movements slow and deliberate so as not to startle or hurt the smaller mutant as he so easily could have. Todd's eyes widened as Fred's large mow hawked head lowered so that they were eye level.  
  
"So, uh thanks for the shake man... I think I'm go-" Todd was cut off by the swift and sudden experience of having Fred's lips on his.  
  
Sweet.  
  
That was the first thought that came to Todd's mind as he involuntarily closed his eyes. The kiss was sweet and tasted like chocolate. And bananas.  
  
Hot, lingering, forbidden.these were just a few of the adjectives that followed. Todd thought to pull away. Thought to explain how it was wrong and how he wasn't gay. But he couldn't. His mouth wouldn't work that way. Instead it started to do something that almost frightened him in how right it felt. His mouth began to kiss back. Draining his mouth from the slime that he was famous for, Todd began to put his long tongue to use.  
  
A strange sound came to Todd's ear. He was pleased to realize it was the sound of Fred moaning. Moaning in a way he did to food.only not because of food.because of him! Fred raised Todd onto the table, dragging the smaller boy closer to him.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" a voice shrieked followed by the front door being slammed open. The familiar sound of teasing and bickering could be heard. "Hey Todd! Freddy! Where are you guys? Check out what we got!" Pietro yelled.  
  
Todd jumped away from Fred quickly as if the other mutant was suddenly boiling hot. He hopped over to the doorway a frightened look to his face. "Here I am!" he called out to the others in the front hall. Hesitating, he gives a backward look to Fred. Almost simultaneously their lips upturn and they share a secret smile before Todd disappears into the other room.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that's it. Do you like it? Hate it? Think that it should never have been written? Tell me. I have tough skin. This fic turned out sweet because I thought if it was to go um...further Fred might end up hurting poor lil Todd. And if it were to be Todd initiating the uh, event well, the picture I got in my head was just so funny I couldn't even imagine writing it. As you all know. I'm just a measly writer who owns nothing! Not even this dang computer! 


	2. More & More

Toddy & The BLOB Chap. 2 – More & More  
  
A/N: This story was updated out of necessity. My fans clamored for it but I was too lazy to accept their wishes. Then I made the mistake of letting my roommate read it. This time I could not ignore the clamoring and certain death was threatened upon my person. Hence, the story! As always, I don't own anyone and enjoy!  
  
It had been a week since the kiss. A week. Seven days. 168 hours. And since that moment Todd had been thinking about it nonstop. His lips still trembled at the thought; his breath still held the smell of banana chocolate milkshake...that is he imagined it did. Despite his obsessive thoughts, for that week he had been avoiding Fred which was relatively easy since you could hear the huge mutant approaching long before you could see him  
  
The avoidance was so severe that the other Brotherhood members who usually never paid attention to the goings about of Fred and Todd had noticed and commented. "Hey, Toad, Fred finally get tired of your smell?" joked Pietro one morning in front of their sorry excuse of a refrigerator. There was also the surprisingly disturbing comment from Lance; "Aw is the couple having marital problems?" Todd had nearly choked on the taco he was eating at that innocent observation. The green tinted mutant had sputtered something terrible which elicited suspicious looks from the older of the two.  
  
So after one week of dashing, and hiding Todd had decided it was time to confront Fred. To find out what the kiss had meant, if there were anything to it. Though he would have preferred that the others were home for this, he realized with such a private and sensitive subject at hand their isolation would be pivotal.  
  
It didn't take long to find a day or rather a night when Lance and Pietro would be away. On day eight A.K. (After the kiss) Quicksilver and Avalanche announced they were going on a grocery run which essentially consisted of the duo robbing a grocery store blind.  
  
He found Fred in his favorite room of the house; the kitchen. The yellow haired mutant was luckily finishing up his latest meal. Todd eyed Fred at the table, shoving food into his mouth and unintentionally he flashbacked to that same chubby face, gazing into eyes like no one ever had, coming closer and closer...Todd's lids fluttered back open, a sigh escaping his thin lips. There was no way he'd be able to confront him in the kitchen.  
  
The teen makes his presence known with a low clearing of the throat. Fred glanced up, his eyes clearly showing his surprise to find Todd there. Before Fred could utter a word Todd waved hesitantly "Hey, uh...when you're done could you meet me in the Living Room?" taking Fred's slight nod as an affirmative he hopped his petite frame onto one of the worn couches in the Brotherhood manor.  
  
Toad didn't have to wait long. Despite Fred's hesitancy in walking into the Living Room his interest was apparent in his promptness. "You've been ducking me." were the first words out of his mouth. Todd nodded, not denying the claim. "Why?" the larger teen asked almost desperately before settling his large frame in a love seat.  
  
Todd shrugged, actual words seeming to have disappeared. His brain struggled to remember the speech he'd thought up before falling asleep the night before but the only thoughts that were dancing through his mind now were, Fred and his lips and his hands and...he felt his cheeks flush and looked up to find Fred staring at him. He wondered if Fred knew how uneasy it made him feel to be stared at in such a manner.  
  
"I don't regret what I did...what we did." Fred corrected as if to remind Todd that it had been a mutual thing. "I just wish you were as comfortable with it as I am." Comfortable? He was comfortable while Todd's heart was beating a mile a minute. "How can I be? It's just not right...not normal." Fred laughed heartily. "Normal? Todd, you were born not normal. You'll die that way. Look at you, you're green and hang from walls."  
  
Todd smiled bitterly "True..." he admitted, pausing to think of another excuse to deny himself the forbidden pleasure. "But we're friends...best friends."  
  
Fred smirked "All the better."  
  
Todd's fingers clasped and unclasped nervously. "What would the others say?" he questioned in a voice barely above a whisper. The larger teen's face scrunched in an annoyed expression. He rose from the seat and in a surprisingly fluid movement lowered to his knees in front of Todd "Why do they gotta know? And even if they did, do it matter? Don't we deserve to be happy for once?" he scratched his head "Todd, you being my friend taught me not to care about people laughing at me anymore. I...I care about you." His hand landed on Todd's knee, his hefty hand completely covering it.  
  
"Yo..." he resisted with a slight tremble from Fred's hand on his bare skin. "Shhh" Fred breathed "Just...go with it for a second, ok?" With an almost frightened whimper that slowly turned into an accepting sigh, Todd watched as the pale hand traveled slowly up His jean incased leg then tantalizingly back toward his knee.  
  
His breath got caught in his throat every time the ample palm rose in the direction of his crotch so much that by the fifth time Todd's thin waist was writhing, hoping to make contact.  
  
The massive mutant got the hint and with a triumphed smile he ended the torture by allowing his hand to massage the bulge that was straining the other mutant's worn jeans. The moan that he had desperately been trying to hide wildly broke free, reaching Fred's pleased ears.  
  
Despite the pleasure, a voice in the back of his mind complained that the troublesome jeans were chafing his most sensitive body part. Fred that mind reading pleasure deliverer seemed to know this and unbuttoned the clasp -his zipper had long since proved of no use to him. Fred's pudgy hand wrapped around the green tinted member and Todd's head dropped backward, his eyes closing. His hand was so warm and incredibly soft; it felt like dough. The hand jerked expertly; must have been all the practice with a joystick.  
  
As he got pumped by his best friend he questioned if the feeling could get any better. The silent inquiry was answered when a wet, warmer sensation presented itself on his lower parts. His eyes fluttered open, head dropped slightly to face the eyes of Fred. "Fred..." he feebly began to protest. Words were lost in his throat, a low guttural moan replacing as Fred ignored Todd and brought the younger mutant's member farther into his eager mouth.  
  
Further and further till all of it was being engulfed by the warm sucking sensation, until Todd felt like he was going to explode...and then he did. With a silent heaving sensation Todd came forcefully in the other boy's mouth. And like a good food connoisseur, without batting an eye, Fred swallowed every bit.  
  
Breath coming in shuddery spurts, Todd suddenly felt exposed. He moved to re-button his pants but felt a restraining hand. "Well?" Fred questioned grinning giddily at him. "Well, what?" Todd retorted staring as his flaccid penis.  
  
"Well, did you like it? What do you want to do next?" Fred sounded eager as purposefully he brushed up against Todd. Hardness brushed upon Todd's leg and he realized the other teen had an erection.  
  
"I don't know." Todd whimpered pitifully. "Don't worry about this." Fred murmurs lightly patting his limp limb. "We'll get that going again." Fred rose to his feet and in one motion swooped Todd up and placed him on his ample lap.  
  
Though it should have been uncomfortable, Todd found the mound of excitement poking him in the back to be mildly erotic. He leaned back into the pillowy softness of Fred's chest and the older boy brushed Todd's mud colored hair from his forehead, planting kisses where the hair had been before trailing more kisses down the cheeks, the chin the neck. Todd felt a bit self conscious, imagining the dirt and grime that must have accumulated in that area. It was in this gentle position that the toad like mutant decided to throw caution and homophobic worries to the wind and to simply enjoy the things Fred was doing to him...and that he would soon me doing to Fred.  
  
TO BE COUNTINUED.... 


End file.
